


Ritual

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gorgon Hannibal, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mpreg, Rituals, Snake Porn, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The same thing happens every season.The sacrifice.The ritual.When it's Will's turn he goes willingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



 

The same thing happens every season.

The sacrifice.

The ritual.

Will watches from a distance sometimes, fearful and in awe of what’s to come as the sacrifice is dragged bound into the creature’s pit.

The body is always found by morning, a mangled mess of meat and bone with a mouth open in a forever silent scream.

They pick him out of necessity, the last of the dark haired ones but not a maiden. The creature demands the dark haired as if searching for someone though it never seems satisfied.

Will is the only sacrifice to not have to be dragged. He walks into the pit willingly, shoulders held high and surprised not to be taken at the pit’s entrance when he jumps inside.

The walk is long, dark, and cold though getting warmer the closer he gets to the light at the end.

He sees the beast from behind, snakes spread out from its sides all turning to look at him.

A brief sniff.

“A man.”

Will walks forward, his throat dry when he speaks. “Yes.”

The creature turns, its eyes yellow and mouth slightly open in a sly smile.

“It is strange to be surprised after all this time. Did they run out of maidens?”

Will stops within inches from the creature, staring into its eyes and seeing all too much.

“I came willingly.”

A touch to his cheek, fingers feeling scaly though softer than Will would have imagined.

“You have a choice.”

Will lets out a breath. “Yes?”

The creature leans in, scenting him and nuzzling against Will’s neck.

“Will you let me pleasure you?,” the creature licks against his skin, “Not one single maiden has let me get this close before without screaming.”

Will moans, “Please.”

The creature lifts its head, grinning at Will. “You must say it.”

“Do with me what you will.”

The creature nuzzles his cheek, licking at Will’s ear. “The words, man.”

“Will, my name is…”

“Will,” it whispers, “Say it please.”

“Pleasure me.”

He’s lifted at the words, carried, the creature nuzzling against Will before he’s laid on a nest covered in skins.

Will feels the snakes getting longer, wrapping around parts of him as the creature leans in. “You are such a pleasant surprise,” it whispers, a slick snake curling in and brushing against Will’s backside.

When he’s penetrated Will cries out, the slickness of the creature making him shiver as he’s prepared for what he knows will be much larger as the creature’s hardness keeps brushing against his own with each passing thrust.

He keens at another, the creature whispering words of praise, “So perfect you are,” and when the snakes leave and his legs are lifted the first thrust from the creature makes Will moan.

They move in a unrelenting desperate pace, Will’s inner pleasure hit each and every time. The snakes wrap around Will’s hardness, stroking him to and over the edge just as the creature whispers, “Mylimasis,” burying its fangs deep into Will’s neck as it fills him completely.

He’s held tightly after, nuzzled and scented still, a whisper of, “Will, thank you for being the last,” makes Will warm inside than he already is.

The creature pulls back, smiling at him and staring with those shining yellow eyes waiting for a response.

Will touches its cheek, lifting up and pressing his lips to the creature’s softly.

“Thank you for not eating me right away,” he sighs, “I am very grateful for this last memory.”

A puzzled expression. “I am not eating you at all, Will. You may not be her but you are the only one I want at my side. I’ve given you a gift,” it touches the bite on his neck.

Will laughs, relieved. “I…I’m yours, creature?”

The creature frowns, pressing its tongue against Will’s cheek as it whispers, “Hannibal, my name is Hannibal, and yes you are.”

A year later Will emerges with yellow eyes, snakes differing in color to his love’s own though Hannibal is so sensitive to light he cannot go out in it now so he’s not been seen for centuries in day.

He lays out a new demand, offerings of meat and wine, no sacrifice needed though they wish to be undisturbed.

The heads of town agree, though the peace is a lie.

They attempt to dispose of them both during the night, a pitiful excuse for a mob that they both tear through in seconds.

The remaining townsfolk beg for mercy and Will gets Hannibal to grant it.

After all, they need to provide for their little one.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hannibal rarely went out of his second form now, slithering around Will sometimes all evening in a desperate need to protect.

Will soaks up the attention, unused to any at all really, running his hands along Hannibal’s scaly skin.

Tongue baths were a daily ritual, scenting him from others Will was told even as he came whimpering Hannibal’s name with an amused look.

“Your second form will be ideal for birth,” Hannibal said one night, curled around Will in the dark.

Will had felt the change come on in shifts: better eyesight, hearing, and sensitivity were first, his two side snakes second though his skin was getting scalier by the day as his belly grew more round.

“I don’t have any head snakes yet,” Will pressed back against Hannibal’s tongue, feeling his head snakes tickle his ear.

“After,” Hannibal hisses, “The hatchling will have them all at birth.”

Will sighs, “An egg?”

Hannibal chuckles, “No, the hatchling moves even now ,” he pressed his face against Will’s belly, “You feel it now?”

“I do.”

Hannibal’s growl rumbled through Will. “She is strong.”

Will turned onto his back, smiling up at him. Anyone else would turn to stone viewing Hannibal’s second form, a protective response that came on only during need. Will remembered when a lone villager had attempted again after the massacre to attack, the silent eternal scream the woman stayed in even now guarding the opening to the pit.

“Just like her fathers.”

Hannibal nuzzled his hand, “I want to claim you, but my need to protect is much greater than my need to claim.”

Will leaned up and took Hannibal’s mouth to his, groaning at the taste of his tongue. He felt his cock harden, pressing up against him as Hannibal pulled back with a hiss.

“Will, I…”

Will opened his legs and Hannibal took him in, rolling his tongue around Will’s dripping hardness. He reared up, eyes flashing as his fangs grew.

“I love you,” he whispered, “More and more everyday.”

Hannibal sucked harder, ripping the orgasm out of him as Will screamed feeling tearing pops atop his head. Pain and pleasure unending, he gripped tight to Hannibal’s head snakes.

“I adore you, Beloved,” Hannibal said hoarsely, licking at his spent cock, “And cannot believe how quick you evolve.”

Will laughed as Hannibal slithered up his body, pressing his forehead against Will’s. His head snakes interacted with the new snakes just born from Will’s own. They were small snakelets, but they were his.

“I guess I needed more protection than just the two.”

Hannibal changed form suddenly, the one Will knew the most intimately, crawling up Will’s body.

“I must have you.”

Will trembled, “Please.”

His screams were heard throughout the village, frightening the villagers all night long and keeping others from the pit for months after just enough time for the hatchling to be born.

They named her Mischa.


End file.
